The present invention relates to a driver circuit for driving a dot-matrix panel, and more specifically to a driver circuit capable of operating only a portion of driving outputs thereof.
A driver circuit for driving a dot-matrix panel has been disclosed in U.S. applicaton Ser. Nos. 857,637, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,696 filed Mar. 25, 1992, 825,384, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,790 filed Jan. 24, 1992, and 627,408, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,970,filed Dec. 14, 1990 all assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The disclosed driver circuit is connected in plural form. The driver circuits thus connected can operate their corresponding driving outputs.
When, however, the number of driving signal lines of the dot-matrix panel is not divided by the number of the driving outputs of each driver circuit, a portion of the driving outputs thereof is operated in spite of its unnecessity.